Silence My Fool
by CombustibleMidget
Summary: Amelia is half Kahjiit half Nord and Dragonborn, meaning she has never once been treated as normal. But when she meets another who may be even stranger than she, will she fall for the Jester? WARNING: there will be smut and fluff
1. Chapter 1

Amelia huffed as she delivered the striking blow to the Blood Dragon that was crouching before her with Wuuthrad, effectively crushing it's skull. After absorbing it's soul and collecting it's bones and scales she swung Wuuthrad over her shoulder and walked through the gates of Whiterun, ignoring the hushed "it's the Dragonborn!" comments and pointed fingers. She sighed inwardly at the faces of her passerby's, either full of amazement or fear. Why couldn't people look at her as a simple person? Sure, she was born of the Dovah but that doesn't mean she didn't have a certain craving for normalcy. No one ever gave her a simple "Hello" or a "How's your day?" anymore. Of course, they never really did before. Amelia wasn't exactly "normal", and it wasn't only for the Dovahkiin fact. Amelia was half Kahjiit half Nord. It was a strange mix, not one you usually see around Skyrim. The Kahjiit in her caused her to have sand furred ears protruding from her head, along with a furry tail to match. Her eyes were a startling green with slitted pupils, and granted her teeth had a rather fang like look to them. She never had been treated as an equal, but never has she been more separated from everyday people than when she had been revealed as Dragonborn, but she was used to it by now. Unlocking the door to her Breezehome she could still hear the whispers of her neighbors. The Dovah in her growled in annoyance and she turned on her heel, letting out the weakest "_**FUS**_!" she could manage, she wanted to disperse the crowd not murder them. Many people fell backwards onto their bums, others stumbled forward and dropped whatever items they were holding. Smiling smugly, and ignoring the yells of annoyance from the Whiterun guards, she stepped into her home and stripped herself of her armor, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Rough day?" her housecarl, Lydia, asked with a smirk.

"You have _no _idea." Amelia grunted, plopping herself in front of the fire. She laid her ax over her lap and began to scrub the dragon blood off of it's blade, but only caused it to smear around the blade ineffectively. Lydia sighed and took the ax from her.

"You can never clean your own weapons...This isn't the blood of some innocent passerby is it?" Lydia asked with a glint of humor, peering over at Amelia.

"No it's the blood of children, I saw a group of them playing down the road and couldn't resist. You know how my lust for murder can be a bit overpowering." Lydia chuckled and shook her head. "It's the blood of a Blood Dragon, Lydia. Didn't you hear the commotion? It quite literally attacked _right _outside of the gates."

"I was taking a nap." She said with a shrug.

"Aren't you supposed to, _oh_ I dunno...be my bodyguard or something?" Amelia asked, leaning forward to take a sip of the broth that was boiling in the cooking pot above the fire.

"You seemed to have handled yourself rather well. I don't see any missing limbs."

"I thought you were sworn to carry my burdens, I think being attacked by a dragon is pretty large burden. This is very tasty by the way, what's in it?"

"Human flesh." Amelia laughed. She appreciated what Lydia did for her; packing her bags for her when she went on long trips (sometimes adding a little home made sweet for her as an extra), polishing her blades clean of all the dried blood, tidying up her home, and always having a fire crackling in the pit whenever she came back from the freezing mountains of Windhelm. Armella was positive that Lydia would follow her blindly into the most vicious of battles if only she asked her to do so.

"I have to travel to Windhelm tomorrow. Present Ulfric with the an axe. Gonna be an exciting time." Amelia said with sarcasm as she poured herself and Lydia a bowl of the "human flesh" stew.

"Are you needing any company on this trip, my Thane?" Lydia asked with a look on her face that was practically begging Amelia to tell her no. She knew Lydia despised Windhelm, the dirty streets, the poverty stricken Dark Elves and Argonians, and especially Lydia despised Ulfric. Granted, Amelia had a certain distaste for the power hungry Jarl as well; he was, after all, looking to drive out every non Nordic species from Skyrim. But Amelia had a duty to do, and she never turned down a journey. She was an adventurer, traveling was her life, she could care less where she was traveling to as long as she was out on the open fields.

"It's okay, Lydia, I won't force you to come. You can, however, polish my weapons while I'm gone." Amelia said, batting her eyelashes lovingly at Lydia.

"My Thane, if it gets me out of traveling to that scumbag of a province then I will polish your entire house with honor."

XxXxX

Amelia woke before the sun had even risen. Groaning she rubbed her eyes and stepped out of her bed, shivering at the cold wooden floor beneath her feet. She looked over to the table that stood in the corner of her room, smiling when she saw a fully packed bag and a note.

_My Thane, _

_I have taken it upon myself to pack your bags, knowing that you would wait until the last minute to do so. Inside you will find dried herbs to season any meat you may hunt on your trip (along with a few sweet rolls for the sweet tooth I know you have), a set of fur armor for those wintery winds of Windhelm, and a bear skin to sleep on. Wuuthrad downstairs, polished and ready for any of your enemies. I have also taken the liberty to give pack your Dragonbone Dagger._

_Be safe, My Thane._

_Lydia (forever carrying your burdens)_

Amelia smiled at the note, Lydia was more motherly towards her than anyone has ever been. What would she do without her sarcastic housecarl?

XxXxX

Amelia crinkled her nose at the foul wreak of Windhelm. Everywhere she looked she saw poverty and filth. There was a reason the Imperials didn't want Ulfric on the throne of the High King, and this was it. He couldn't even manage his own province, let alone the entire rein of Skyrim. With obvious distaste Amelia walked through the streets, occasionally stopping to drop a few Septims into a poor beggars tankard, up to the Palace of Kings.

"Jarl Ulfric, I have a message for you from Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun!" Amelia bellowed as she walked into the palace. Ulfric looked up from his throne, he looked exhausted, obviously this war was taking it's toll on him. _Good. _Sneered Amelia in her mind, _The bastard deserves it. _

"Ah, Dragonborn... to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" The Jarl asked, a slight poison in his voice. Amelia knew that Ulfric had major problems with the fact that the great Dragonborn was half Kahjiit. Ears flat to her head in anger she thrusted the axe into his arms, her tail flicking in annoyance. "So... Balgruuf has made his decision. I had not wanted to do this but..." Ulfric looked up at Amelia. "If you wouldn't mind, I would appreciate you to leave my Palace, Dragonborn. I have business I must attend to..." Amelia was more than happy to oblige, the faster she got out of this disgusting town the better. Walking down one of the dirt streets of Windhelm Amelia heard the soft cries of a child, her ears twitched a bit. It was coming from a small house, walking up she jiggled the handle. _Locked. _She took out her Skeleton Key and had the door unlocked in less than a second. The child crying was a young boy, sitting in the middle of a room where a rather disturbing scene was being held. There was a skeleton, chunk of human flesh and candles strewn about the room. The boy looked up and broke out in a grin.

"Oh you came, you came! It worked, it actually worked!" He cried, hands in the air in glee.

"Wh...what?" Amelia mumbled, not sure what to do exactly.

"You're an assassin from the Dark Brotherhood, here to help me! ...aren't you?" His face fell slightly. Amelia sighed.

"What do you need help with, kid?" She asked.

"I need you to kill Grelod the Kind."

XxXxX

Amelia wiped her dagger clean of Grelod's blood and started her way back to Windhelm. She had done what the boy asked of her out of pity for the boy, he was motherless, much like her.She could relate to the poor kid. And she couldn't resist slitting the throat of that bitch Grelod.

Once back in Windhelm Amelia made a beeline to Aventus's house, not wanting to be in the province for any longer than necessary.

"You're back! Did you... is she..."

"She's decaying as we speak, kid." He grinned and hugged Amelia. She found it sweet, but then realizing that Aventus thought her to be an assassin she found it slightly foolish of him to hug her.

"Here, take this. As thanks." He handed her a plate. "It should get you tons of septims!" She smiled at him and observed the plate, it would only get her a couple hundred coin.

"Kid, I couldn't take thi-"

"No, you have to! I couldn't bear to think of not properly thanking you for doing this for me!" She sighed and put the plate in her bag.

"Promise me you'll go back to the orphanage as _soon _as possible, kid. Okay?"

"I promise." Ruffling his hair a bit Amelia left Windhelm. Mounting her horse, Frost, she set off for home.

XxXxX

Amelia had been riding all day, Frost was exhausted and her ass was rather sore from bouncing on her dragon hide saddle.

"Alright buddy, we'll stop for the night." She patted her horses neck and hopped off. After setting up camp, which consisted of a small fire and a bear hide laid out as a makeshift bed, she laid down for the night, Wuuthrad laid close to her in case she was ambushed in the night. Deep in sleep she could have swore she felt someones light hands lift her up and carry her off.

XxXxX

Amelia blinked a few times, she was no longer on the soft bear hide but instead on a cold stone floor.

"Wh..what? Where am I?" She frantically searched for Wuuthrad, locating it on a shelf beside a woman dressed in blood colored armor.

"Ah, finally awake, are you?" Amelia couldn't see it behind the woman's masked cowl but she was sure she was smiling.

"What do you want with me?" Amelia growled, the Dovah in her getting prepared to be released if needed. She may not have Wuuthrad but she could shout the void out of this woman if she had to.

"You killed Grelod the Kind, did you not?" The woman asked, cocking her head slightly.

"What if I did? The woman was dreadful." She sneered defensively, ears flat on her head and pupils dilated in anger.

"Calm down, kitty. I'm not here to cause you harm or turn you in. If I had wanted to do so I would have done so while you were passed out." Amelia pondered this and found she was right. Why wait til she was awake to kill her?

"Why am I here then? Who are you?" She asked, all anger out of her voice, she was simply curious now.

"I'm Astrid, from the Dark Brotherhood and Aventus was meant to be _our _client. You stole him from us, so now you must make up for that. A life for a life. I have three people there," She pointed to the corner of the room where three figures sat, head covered in a sack and hands bound behind their backs. "One of these poor sods has a contract out on their life. Which one is it?" Astrid tossed her a simple iron dagger to do the job.

"Will I be released afterward?" Amelia asked with a raised eyebrow as she twisted the dagger around, examining it's sharp edge.

"Of course." Shrugging Amelia stood and walked to the three people. After giving each a short interview she decided to kill two of them, Alea Quintus, the sharp tongued old bitch, and a rude Kahjiit named Vasha_. _"Hmm. The fearless wife and mother, and the underhanded Khajiit. Had to be one of them, right? Interesting choice."

"I didn't like either of them, so I killed them."

"Do you want to know which one had the contract on their head?"

"No, because all of them had one, didn't they? Why bring an innocent in, when you can bring in the guilty? You wouldn't want to risk the chance of me killing someone with no contract." This time Amelia knew Astrid was smiling.

"Clever. So very clever... We could use you in our little family, you have the mind of an assassin. So.. what do you say? Want to join?" Amelia's heart twitched a bit at the word family. She couldn't help it, no matter how sappy it was, she wanted to be a part of someones family. And... she loved killing. She couldn't deny it, she _loved _it. She could start over new... no one would know she was Dragonborn. No one would treat her differently... Astrid didn't seem to even care that she was half Kahjiit.

"I'll... think about it." Astrid gave a nod and tossed her Wuuthrad along with a key to unlock the door of the shack.

"If you wish to join the The Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary is located almost due south of the Abandoned Shack, near the southern border of the province of Skyrim and just west of Falkreath. When you activate the Sanctuary's entrance, The Black Door, it will ask,_"What is the music of life?"_. Answer with the password _"Silence, my brother."_ Till we meet again."


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia stared up at the starry sky, the only noise she heard was Frost's soft breathing, she was thankful that Astrid hadn't slit her mare's neck and instead had tied her up carefully outside of the shack. She was seriously considering joining the Dark Brotherhood. But... could she abandon her life so easily? Could she really just... start over? Sithis knows she wanted to. She sighed and turned on her side, deciding that a night's sleep would help her make her decision.

XxXxX

Amelia awoke to the faint sound of someone screaming, she immediately grabbed Wuuthrad and jumped up, running towards the noise. About half a mile east a High Elf was being attacked by a Nord.

"No, please! Leave me alone!" The female Elf cried out, she was lying on the ground with her hands held up in defense, looking pretty ruffed up.

"You think me a fool, Elf? I know you took it! Thief! Scum!" The Nordic man bellowed, fists held high in the air.

"I don't know what you mean sir, please!"

"_**Liar**_!" The Nord screeched, he grabbed his sword and raised it up. The Elf screamed in terror, eyes closed as she awaited her death. But it never came. The Elf opened one eye and saw the sword inches from her face, but it was being held back by an extremely large axe. She peered over at her savior, it was an attractive Nord woman at first glance with bright strawberry curls, but at closer inspection she saw sandy Kahjiit ears and a tail. But the Elf was making no prejudice judgments towards her, she was, after all, saving her life. Amelia flung her axe upwards, causing the Nord to stumble backwards.

"Didn't your mother teach you that it's wrong to beat on women?" She snarled.

"What business is it of yours, _half breed_?" The Nord growled at her, the Dovah in her erupted in anger, but she held back the Voice. She didn't want the Dragonborn to save this poor Elf. No, it was going to be her, _just _Amelia to save her. No Dovahkiin.

"Listen, _Nord_, you better leave this Elf be... or else your blood will be stained onto my blade." She said lowly, her voice dangerous. The Nord laughed in mock amusement and raised his sword, running towards Amelia. She gave a sigh of annoyance and raised Wuuthrad, striking it down when the Nord was within range so quickly that he hadn't even had the time to block. His head rolled onto the ground.

"Are you alright?" Amelia asked the Elf, kneeling down next to her.

"Yeah...yeah I'm okay I think. Th...thank you." The Elf said with tears in her eyes.

"No problem, why was he attacking you?"

"I stole from him..." She whispered, looking down in shame. _Great, _Amelia thought, _I helped a thief_. "But, not anything big! I would never... I'm not..." she sighed, "I'm not a thief. Just desperate..." The tears that were threatening to leave her eyes earlier were now freely streaming down her face. "I live in a small village by here, my family is having a hard time and my children... they were starving. That Nord had a bread stand in the village market and I just... I took a loaf. For my family. My children." She was sobbing now and Amelia had a large pang of pity for this woman. She had a family to take care of... she was just a loving mother.

"What's your name, Elf?" Amelia asked, lifting the woman's chin up so she would look her in the eye.

"Aldemiri." Amelia smiled at her and opened her bag, rummaging through it until she found her coin pouch and pulled out 1000 septims, enough for her and her family.

"Aldemiri I want you to have this, for your children. Take care of them." The Elf's mouth fell open and she began to sob even louder, Amelia didn't expect it when she was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, oh thank you! Thank you so much! You're so kind, so kind!" She wailed, tears began to soak Amelia's shoulder. She grew uncomfortable, she was never very good with emotions.

"Alright, uhm... I have a very long journey ahead of me. So..." She lightly pushed on the Elf's shoulders and stood up. "Aldemiri, no more stealing. Okay?"

"I swear it on my life... uhm...I didn't catch your name."

"Amelia." She mentally scorned herself, what if the Elf recognized her as Dragonborn? Stupid! But the Elf only smiled and gave her an appreciative bow.

"Thank you, Amelia. I am forever in your debt." Amelia sighed and noted how wonderful it felt to be thanked as herself. Not the Dovahkiin. And then, just like that she decided, she was going to go to the Dark Brotherhood. She was starting anew. It was time for the Dragonborn to die.

XxXxX

"_What is the music of life?" _The door whispered in a raspy, eery voice that sounded oddly comforting to Amelia. She swallowed, knowing that if she walked through that door there was no going back. Dovahkiin would no longer exist. She would just be Amelia. And that thought only gave her intense satisfaction.

"Silence, my brother."

"_Welcome home_."

Amelia, fueled by the word home, proudly stepped into the candlelit stairwell. She quickly ran into Astrid who was casually leaning in a doorway.

"Ah, I knew you would come around eventually." Without the face cowl covering her features Amelia discovered Astrid to be a rather pretty blonde Nord.

"How could I resist?"

"Go on down into the main room, your brothers and sisters await you."

"Thank you, Astrid." Amelia said with a smirk as she started descending down the staircase. She walked into the center of the cave, there was a pool of water, a grindstone, a workbench, and various alchemical ingredients located throughout the area, along with most of the members of the Brotherhood. She was immediately approached by an Argonian.

"Ah, you must be the new member that Astrid has been speaking about."

"Oh, she was... talking about me? But, she wasn't even sure if I was joining the Brotherhood or not." Amelia said in surprise. The Argonian laughed.

"Everyone who is asked to join us eventually does!" Amelia laughed a bit, not sure what else to do. "I am Veezara, a Shadowscale raised from birth to be an assassin for the Dark Brotherhood. And you are?"

"Oh I'm Amelia, Dr-" she stopped herself, mentally smacking herself for nearly giving away the fact that she was Dragonborn. Dragonborn was gone! She had to get used to that. "I'm Amelia. Just..Amelia." She said again, smiling a lopsided grin. Veezara's eyes traveled to her ears and she immediately became self conscious, her hands flew up to cover them up and her face became hot.

"Do not take offense, Amelia. I was simply curious. There is no judgment in the Brotherhood, we are all family here." Amelia grinned at his kind words and removed her hands from her head, her ears perking up.

"Thank you... brother." She said with a bow. Veezara bowed back.

"You should meet the rest of the family, sister."

XxXxX

Amelia had been part of the Brotherhood for about a two months now and she had never felt more at home. Admittedly the first week had been slightly awkward, that was what the members called "initiation week". She was forced to do the pathetic, lowest of the low jobs that literally no one else would take, but after proving herself to be _more _than competent she slowly worked herself up to higher ranked clients. But the members of the Brotherhood were kind to her and very welcoming. They did not question her on her past nor of her obvious Kahjiit blood. She was actually... happy. Amelia was sleeping in that day, it was her day off, she had recently completed a very lengthy chain of assassinations for a _very _generous price and she had to say she was completely exhausted. But her delightful dreamless sleep was interrupted by a never ending rein of high pitched laughter. Amelia groaned and pulled her wolf furs over her head, hoping to drown out the noise, but it did no good. Giving up completely she swung her feet over the bed and threw on a day dress, grumbling the entire way down into the center of the sanctuary. Everyone seemed to have been huddled in the center of the room and were now dispersing to carry on with their day, all had looks of severe annoyance written plainly on their faces.

"Alright everyone, what's the big idea? I was having a lovely nap!" She hissed, glaring around the room. Babette gave her a look of warning before whispering, "_go back to bed while you still can_." Amelia gave her an odd look before shrugging off the comment.

"Ah, Amelia. How nice of you to join us at _3 in the afternoon_." Astrid said poisonously. Amelia frowned at her and huffed.

"Hey, I like to think that I deserved a nice long sleep! I just got back from performing _seven _assassinations for you. And not to mention how much coin I got for the Brotherhood! Cut me some slack, Astrid!" She growled, grumpiness practically emanating from her.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, kitty cat." Astrid said with a sight, hands held up in defense as if expecting Amelia to lash out at her. "You may go back to bed after I introduce you to our newest brother." She said with obvious disdain in her voice, waving her hand in the direction of a man dressed in Jester attire, standing next to a large wooden crate. The man giggled maniacally and Amelia realized that this was the culprit of the annoying laughter that woke her up. A _jester?_ What on earth was a _jester _doing in a group of assassins? Of course, Amelia had always been rather fond of jester's, they _were_ funny after all. And who didn't like to laugh? Amelia certainly enjoyed her fair share of jokes, but she never in her wildest dreams imagined a man of laughter to be a part of the Brotherhood. It could be some sick kick of his, though. Killing his victims dressed as a jester for the irony of it, maybe? Some strange fetish, perhaps? Amelia thought with a dirty smirk, but she soon realized that she had been deep in thought for far too long and things were starting to get awkward, so she shook her head of any naughty thoughts and plastered a smile on her face.

"Pleasure to meet you." She said in a falsely kind voice, really caring less about meeting this man when she could be doing more important things right now. Amelia could practically hear her bed calling her name softly from upstairs...

"_Oh_ and a pleasure to meet _you,_ kind sister! Oh a pleasure indeed!" The jester cried out, jumping around erratically like a man walking on hot coals. He ceased his movements and bowed deeply, his jester hat flopping into his face, along with his orange tainted strawberry locks. "My name is Cicero, Keeper of the Night Mother." He said, pride lacing every word. Amelia couldn't suppress the soft "wow" that escaped her lips, she hoped that Cicero hadn't heard it, but given the goofy grin he gave her she knew he had. But the Night Mother? _That's _what was in the giant crate? Amelia felt a surge of great honor to be in front of such an ancient piece of history. In her short time of being a part of the Brotherhood she has read up on every detail of it's culture, and she had to say she had become slightly obsessed. The Brotherhood had an _amazing _history, or it used to. The Night Mother used to receives prayers from people seeking to arrange assassinations via the Black Sacrament, and would relay those desires to the Listener, the mortal leader of the Brotherhood. However, since the destruction of the Brotherhood in Cyrodiil, and the death of the Listener in a riot, the last remaining Skyrim Sanctuary, Astrid's Sanctuary, has been cut off from contact with the Night Mother. Without a Listener to guide the Dark Brotherhood in the way that the Night Mother wants, Astrid has taken complete control of the Brotherhood, but it was for the greater good. If Astrid hadn't had done what she'd done then there would be no Brotherhood, everything they ever were would be gone. And although the Night Mother is no longer respected as she once was she is still a great part of the culture of the Brotherhood, much like an honored relic.

"My name is Amelia. And might I add that it is an honor to be in the presence of the Keeper of the Night Mother, along with the lovely Unholy Matron herself." Amelia said with the deepest sincerity, this time bowing for Cicero. The jester looked Amelia up and down slowly with an odd smirk curled onto his lips, causing her to suddenly feel self conscious of her bed head look, but the awkwardness was short lived because Cicero began jumping around and clapping even more erratically than he had before, this time humming a tune to go along with his dance steps.

"Oh, Cicero likes you, yes he does! Cicero knows we will be lovely lovely lovely friends!" He sang, grabbing Amelia's wrists and forcing her to dance around the room with him, one of his hands curled tightly around her fingers while the other was placed firmly on the small of her back. She couldn't help but laugh a bit as she was spun around in dizzying circles, this man had a lot of energy in him, that much was for sure. Maybe this fool would be good for the Sanctuary. Things _were_ rather solemn around here, _Sithis knows some of the members could sure use a laugh._ Amelia thought to herself, a certain morose man named Festus popping into her mind.

"I'll leave you two children alone now." Astrid said with a sigh as she exited the room, giving them a final halfhearted wave. Amelia rolled her eyes at her leader. Cicero was still spinning her around the room, humming and giggling away and Amelia wondered to herself if he ever ran out of stamina.

"Alright, alright. This has been fun, Cicero, but I'm late for a date with my bed." She said with a smirk, pulling herself from Cicero's unbelievably strong grip.

"Oh of course of course! Cicero is sure Cicero will see his lovely friend Amelia around the Sanctuary! Cicero is _sure _of it." The jester's voice deepened at that last part and punctuated his claim as he brushed a stray lock of her hair away from her face, his hand softly ran along her cheek before disappearing all together. His touch was so light that she nearly hadn't noticed it, but it still caused Amelia's skin to burst into a delightful set of goosebumps. The fool turned on his heel and frolicked over to the Night Mother's crate, quickly getting to work at releasing her from her wooden confines as if they hadn't just shared an intimate moment. Amelia stood there in a daze for a few seconds, wondering what the hell just happened, before deciding that she _really _needed to get back to bed before something even stranger happened.


End file.
